2014
Zmarli Styczeń * 1 stycznia – Jamal al-Jamal, ambasador Palestyny w Czechach * 3 stycznia – Saul Zaentz, amerykański producent filmowy * 5 stycznia – Eusébio, portugalski piłkarz * 6 stycznia – Mónica Spear, wenezuelska aktorka i modelka, Miss Wenezueli 2004 * 10 stycznia – Zbigniew Messner, premier Polski w latach 1985-1988 * 11 stycznia – Ariel Szaron, premier Izraela w latach 2001-2006 * 25 stycznia – Bohdan Poręba, polski reżyser * 31 stycznia – Nina Andrycz, polska aktorka Luty * 2 lutego – Philip Seymour Hoffman, amerykański aktor i reżyser * 4 lutego – Tadeusz Mosz, polski dziennikarz * 13 lutego – Zbigniew Romaszewski, polski polityk i opozycjonista * 24 lutego – Harold Ramis, amerykański aktor i reżyser, najbardziej kojarzony z rolą Doktora Egona Spenglera w filmie Pogromcy duchów w reżyserii Ivana Reitmana * 25 lutego – Paco de Lucia, hiszpański muzyk flamenco Marzec * 17 marca – Marek Galiński, polski kolarz górski. * 23 marca – Adolfo Suárez, premier Hiszpanii w latach 1976-1981 * 30 marca – Kate O'Mara, angielska aktorka Kwiecień * 1 kwietnia – Krystyna Poślednia, polska polityk i posłanka Platformy Obywatelskiej * 11 kwietnia – Siergiej Niepobiedimy, radziecki i rosyjski konstruktor, wynalazca Iskanderów – rosyjskich rakiet, o których było znowu głośno w trakcie kryzysu na Ukrainie * 17 kwietnia – Gabriel García Márquez, kolumbijski powieściopisarz * 24 kwietnia – Tadeusz Różewicz, polski poeta * 25 kwietnia – Tito Vilanova, hiszpański trener, pierwszy szkoleniowiec Barcelony w latach 2012-2013 * 29 kwietnia – Bob Hoskins, brytyjski aktor * 30 kwietnia – Mieczysław Wilczek, polski przedsiębiorca, chemik i minister przemysłu PRL w latach 1988-1989 Maj * 13 maja – Malik Bendjelloul, szwedzki reżyser filmu Sugar Man * 16 maja – Marek Nowakowski, polski pisarz i aktor * 19 maja – Zbigniew Pietrzykowski, polski pięściarz i trzykrotny medalista olimpijski * 25 maja – Wojciech Jaruzelski, polski generał, I sekretarz KC PZPR w latach 1981-1989, prezydent PRL i RP w latach 1989-1990 Czerwiec * 23 czerwca – Małgorzata Braunek, polska aktorka Lipiec * 2 lipca – Janusz Kondratowicz, polski poeta i autor tekstów piosenek * 7 lipca – Alfredo Di Stéfano, argentyński piłkarz * 7 lipca – Eduard Szewardnadze, prezydent Gruzji w latach 1995-2003 * 11 lipca – Tommy Ramone, amerykański muzyk rockowy i współtwórca The Ramones * 13 lipca – Nadine Gordimier, południowoafrykańska pisarka i laureatka Nagrody Nobla * 19 lipca – Skye McCole Bartusiak, amerykańska aktorka * 30 lipca – Robert Drew, amerykański reżyser Sierpień * 11 sierpnia – Robin Williams, amerykański aktor i komik * 12 sierpnia – Lauren Bacall, amerykańska aktorka * 13 sierpnia – Eduardo Campos, brazylijski polityk * 19 sierpnia – James Foley, amerykański dziennikarz i korespondent wojenny * 24 sierpnia – Richard Attenborough, angielski aktor filmowy Wrzesień * 4 września – Joan Rivers, amerykańska aktorka * 21 września – Grzegorz Komendarek, polski aktor, znany telewidzom z roli kucharza w serialu Złotopolscy Październik * 4 października – Jean-Claude Duvalier, haitański polityk i dyktator * 5 października – Anna Przybylska, polska aktorka * 20 października – Oscar de la Renta, amerykański projektant mody * 23 października – Brygida Frosztęga-Kmiecik, polska dziennikarka * 23 października – Dariusz Kmiecik, polski dziennikarz * 24 października – Mbulaeni Mulaudzi, południowoafrykański lekkoatleta specjalizujący się w biegach Listopad * 16 listopada – Jadwiga Piłsudska, polska architekt i córka Józefa Piłsudskiego * 19 listopada – Mike Nichols, amerykański reżyser filmowy * 20 listopada – María del Rosario Cayetana Fitz-James Stuart y Silva, hiszpańska arystokratka księżna Alby * 26 listopada – Janusz Kubicki, polski aktor * 27 listopada – Stanisław Mikulski, polski aktor kojarzony z rolą Hansa Klossa w popularnym serialu wojennym Stawka większa niż życie Grudzień * 5 grudnia – Fabiola de Mora y Aragon, królowa Belgów w latach 1960-93 * 22 grudnia – Joe Cocker, angielski piosenkarz * 24 grudnia – Krzysztof Krauze, polski reżyser i scenarzysta * 26 grudnia – Stanisław Barańczak, polski poeta i krytyk literacki * 30 grudnia – Marian Jurczyk, polski opozycjonista i prezydent Szczecina pod koniec XX w. Wydarzenia w Polsce Styczeń * 1 stycznia – Dobrzyca, Modliborzyce, Mrozy, Stepnica i Zaklików uzyskały prawa miejskie. * 1 stycznia – pijany kierowca wjechał w grupę pieszych w Kamieniu Pomorskim, w województwie zachodniopomorskim. Zginęło 6 osób, a 2 zostały ranne (jedna ciężko, druga lżej). * 7 stycznia – Małgorzata Kidawa-Błońska została nowym rzecznikiem prasowym drugiego rządu Donalda Tuska zastępując Pawła Grasia. * 12 stycznia – odbył się 22. finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. * 17 stycznia – kinowa premiera filmu Pod mocnym aniołem w reżyserii Wojciecha Smarzowskiego. * 22 stycznia – weszła w życie tzw. Ustawa o bestiach. * 30 stycznia – Euromajdan: w obliczu eskalujących się zamieszek na Ukrainie, powołano Komitet Obywatelski Solidarności z Ukrainą. Luty * 7 lutego – kinowa premiera filmu Jack Strong w reżyserii Władysława Pasikowskiego. * 11 lutego – Mariusz Trynkiewicz wyszedł na wolność. * 15 lutego – Telewizja Trwam i nowy kanał dla dzieci TVP ABC rozpoczęły nadawanie na pierwszym multipleksie naziemnej telewizji cyfrowej. * 17 lutego – odnotowano w Polsce pierwszy przypadek ASF. Marzec * 7 marca – kinowa premiera filmu Kamienie na szaniec w reżyserii Roberta Glińskiego. * 7 marca – rozpoczęły się halowe mistrzostwa świata w lekkoatletyce w Sopocie. * 8 marca – telewizja Polsat wyemitowała pierwszy odcinek programu rozrywkowego pt. Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo. * 9 marca – zakończyły się halowe mistrzostwa świata w lekkoatletyce w Sopocie. * 12 marca – abp metropolita poznański Stanisław Gądecki objął funkcję przewodniczącego Konferencji Episkopatu Polski. * 17 marca – Euromajdan, Kryzys krymski: w Teatrze Żydowskim w Warszawie odbył się dedykowany ofiarom rewolucji ukraińskiej koncert Solidarni z Ukrainą. Kwiecień * 23 kwietnia – Polska zrezygnowała z współorganizowania UEFA Euro 2020, które docelowo ma odbyć się w wielu europejskich miastach. * 30 kwietnia – oddano do użytku odcinek autostrady A1 od Włocławka do Kowala. Maj * 7 maja – Mustafa Dżemilew, przywódca Tatarów krymskich, został uhonorowany Nagrodą Solidarności im. Lecha Wałęsy. * 17 maja – bp Wojciech Polak został wybrany na nowego prymasa Polski i arcybiskupa metropolitę gnieźnieńskiego. * 23 maja – oddano do użytku most nad Mszaną będący częścią autostrady A1 biegnącej od Katowic do granicy z Czechami. * 25 maja – odbyło się referendum w Krakowie, w którym respondenci opowiedzieli się za wszystkimi rozwiązaniami zawartymi w pytaniach, oprócz kwestii organizacji zimowych igrzysk olimpijskich w 2022 roku. * 25 maja – odbyły się wybory europarlamentarne w Polsce, które wygrała Platforma Obywatelska. Ponadto skład PE zasilą posłowie Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, koalicji Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej-Unia Pracy, Kongresu Nowej Prawicy oraz Polskiego Stronnictwa Ludowego. Partie PO i PiS uzyskały największą ilość mandatów, obie partie zdobyły ich po 19. * 27 maja – 9 osób zginęło, a 20 zostało rannych w zderzeniu samochodu dostawczego i autobusu w miejscowości Stawek, w woj. lubelskim. * 30 maja – odbyła się ostatnia edycja festiwalu muzycznego Top Trendy, emitowana przez telewizję Polsat. * 30 maja – w Warszawie odbył się pogrzeb generała Wojciecha Jaruzelskiego. Czerwiec * 3 czerwca – rozpoczęła się dwudniowa wizyta prezydenta USA Baracka Obamy w Polsce, w związku z 25. rocznicą pierwszych wolnych wyborów. * 4 czerwca – autostradzie A2 nadano nazwę Autostrada Wolności. * 5 czerwca – polska pływaczka Otylia Jędrzejczak zakończyła karierę sportową. * 7 czerwca – abp Wojciech Polak został prymasem Polski. * 14 czerwca – tygodnik Wprost ujawnił serię nagrań realizowanych w warszawskiej restauracji Sowa i Przyjaciele. Nagrywani byli ministrowie w rządzie Donalda Tuska. * 18 czerwca – Afera podsłuchowa: funkcjonariusze ABW wkroczyli do siedziby Wprostu. * 23 czerwca – Afera podsłuchowa: tygodnik Wprost ujawnił drugą serię nagrań realizowanych w warszawskiej restauracji Sowa i Przyjaciele, z udziałem ministrów w rządzie Donalda Tuska (między innymi Radosława Sikorskiego oraz Jacka Rostowskiego. * 25 czerwca – Afera podsłuchowa: premier Donald Tusk uzyskał wotum zaufania, wniosek o nie poparło 237 posłów, przeciwko było 203, a 20 wstrzymało się od głosu. Lipiec * 5 lipca – 11 osób zginęło, jedna została ranna w katastrofie samolotu transportującego spadochroniarzy w Topolowie. * 11 lipca – powstało ugrupowanie polityczne Sprawiedliwa Polska (później ugrupowanie zmieniło nazwę na Zjednoczona Prawica), zrzeszające polityków należących do SP oraz PR. Sierpień * 9 sierpnia – Rafał Majka został triumfatorem 71. rajdu TdP. * 30 sierpnia – rozpoczęły się mistrzostwa świata w piłce siatkowej mężczyzn, rozgrywane w Polsce. Wrzesień * 9 września – premier Donald Tusk ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z jego wyborem na urząd przewodniczącego Rady Europejskiej. * 19 września – kinowa premiera filmu Miasto 44 w reżyserii Jana Komasy. * 21 września – zakończyły się mistrzostwa świata w piłce siatkowej mężczyzn, rozgrywane w Polsce. Mecz finałowy wygrała Polska, po pokonaniu wynikiem 3:1 siatkarskiej reprezentacji Brazylii. * 22 września – Ewa Kopacz objęła urząd premier III RP. * 24 września – Radosław Sikorski objął funkcję marszałka sejmu III RP. Październik * 1 października – premier Ewa Kopacz wygłosiła expose. Jej rząd uzyskał wotum zaufania, w głosowaniu nad wotum 259 posłów było "za", 183 – "przeciw", 7 wstrzymało się od głosu. * 3 października – kinowa premiera filmu Służby specjalne w reżyserii Patryka Vegi. * 6 października – w katastrofie górniczej w kopalni Mysłowice-Wesoła zginęło 5 osób, a 27 zostało rannych. * 10 października – kinowa premiera filmu Bogowie w reżyserii Łukasza Palkowskiego. * 17 października – sąd skazał Katarzynę Waśniewską na karę 25 lat więzienia za zabójstwo półrocznej córki ze Sosnowca. * 23 października – w centrum Katowic miał miejsce wybuch gazu w kamienicy, zginęły 4 osoby (w tym 2 polskich dziennikarzy), a 4 zostały ranne. * 25 października – bokser Andrzej Gołota zakończył karierę sportową. * 31 października – swoją działalność zakończył bank Nordea, spółka została połączona z PKO Bank Polski. Listopad * 7 listopada – oddano do użytku obwodnicę Augustowa. * 7 listopada – posłowie Prawa i Sprawiedliwości Adam Hofman, Mariusz Antoni Kamiński oraz Adam Rogacki zostali usunięci z partii po ujawnieniu afery dotyczącej służbowego wyjazdu do Madrytu. * 8 listopada – premier Ewa Kopacz objęła funkcję przewodniczącej Platformy Obywatelskiej. * 11 listopada – europoseł Andrzej Duda został mianowany kandydatem Prawa i Sprawiedliwości w nadchodzących wyborach prezydenckich. * 16 listopada – odbyła się I tura wyborów samorządowych. * 25 listopada – Polska nawiązała stosunki dyplomatyczne z Nauru. * 30 listopada 2014 – odbyła się II tura wyborów samorządowych. Grudzień * 10 grudnia – potężny pożar zamku Książ w Wałbrzychu. * 14 grudnia – rozpoczęła się eksploatacja pociągów Pendolino. * 31 grudnia – rozpadł się jeden z najdłużej istniejących zespołów muzycznych w historii polskiej muzyki, Budka Suflera. Tego dnia odbył się ich ostatni, krótki koncert w Warszawie. Wydarzenia na świecie Styczeń * 1 stycznia – Łotwa wstąpiła do strefy euro. * 8 stycznia – FIFA podjęła decyzję, zgodnie z którą nadchodzące mistrzostwa świata w piłce nożnej w Katarze mają odbywać się w okresie zimowym. * 10 stycznia – austriacki skoczek narciarski Thomas Morgenstern uległ groźnemu wypadkowi podczas treningów na skoczni Kulm w Austrii. * 14 stycznia – polski gracz pokerowy Dominik Pańka został triumfatorem jednego z najbardziej prestiżowych turniejów tego typu, wygrał on ponad 1,4 miliona dolarów. * 15 stycznia – kinowa premiera filmu Jack Ryan: Teoria chaosu w reżyserii Kennetha Branagha. * 17 stycznia – 21 osób zginęło, a 12 zostało rannych w ataku na popularną wśród cudzoziemców i dyplomatów restaurację w Kabulu. * 19 stycznia – Euromajdan: na ulicy Hruszewskiego w Kijowie miały miejsce kilkudniowe zamieszki, w ich wyniku zginęły cztery osoby, a około 1,5 tys. zostało rannych. * 19 stycznia – w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w pakistańskim mieście Bannu zginęło 26 wojskowych, a 38 zostało rannych. * 20 stycznia – weszły w życie postanowienia zawartego 24 listopada 2013 roku porozumienia pomiędzy Iranem i tzw. grupą P5+1, mającego na celu ograniczenie programu nuklearnego i zrekompensowanie tego pomocą gospodarczą. * 21 stycznia – Euromajdan: odnotowano pierwszą ofiarę śmiertelną zarówno tych zamieszek, jak i całego kryzysu ukraińskiego. Zabitą osobą okazał się mężczyzna, który spadł z 13-metrowej perystazy. * 22 stycznia – Laimdota Straujuma objęła urząd premier Łotwy. * 23 stycznia – 32 osoby zginęły, a 15 zostało rannych w wyniku pożaru domu starców w kanadyjskim mieście Quebec. * 24 stycznia – w dwóch zamachach w Kairze zginęło 7 osób, a 100 zostało rannych. * 25 stycznia – Australian Open 2014: Polak Łukasz Kubot oraz Szwed Robert Lindstedt zostali triumfatorami turnieju deblowego mężczyzn. Był to pierwszy wygrany turniej wielkoszlemowy w karierze polskiego tenisisty. * 25 stycznia – Australian Open 2014: Na Li została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 25 stycznia – na placu Tahrir odbyły się uroczystości upamiętniające trzecią rocznicę demonstracji antyrządowych w całym kraju, które doprowadziły do obalenia ówczesnego prezydenta Hosniego Mubaraka. W jej trakcie doszło do krwawych starć, w których zginęły 64 osoby. * 26 stycznia – Australian Open 2014: Stan Wawrinka został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 26 stycznia – Boko Haram dokonało miejscowej masakry ludności cywilnej w wiosce Kawuri na południowy wschód od miasta Maiduguri, zginęło 85 osób. * 28 stycznia – Euromajdan: premier Ukrainy Mykoła Azarow ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z eskalacją antyrządowych demonstracji w Kijowie. Pełniącym obowiązki premiera został Serhij Arbuzow. * 29 stycznia – Bohuslav Sobotka objął urząd premiera Czech. * 31 stycznia – niemiecki skoczek narciarski Martin Schmitt ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. Luty * 2 lutego – śmigłowce bombardowały syryjskie miasto Aleppo, przy użyciu bomb beczkowych wypełnionych trotylem oraz paliwem, zginęło 90 osób. * 4 lutego – rozpoczęły się demonstracje antyrządowe w Bośni i Hercegowinie. * 7 lutego – rozpoczęły się zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Soczi. * 9 lutego – Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2014: Kamil Stoch zdobył złoty medal olimpijski w skokach narciarskich (kat.: skocznia normalna). * 11 lutego – w katastrofie samolotu Lockheed C-130 Hercules pod niewielkim algierskim miastem Ain Kercha zginęło 77 osób, a 1 została ranna. * 12 lutego – rozpoczęły się demonstracje antyrządowe w Wenezueli. * 13 lutego – Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2014: Justyna Kowalczyk zdobyła złoty medal olimpijski w biegach narciarskich (kat.: indywidualnie). * 15 lutego – Boko Haram dokonało miejscowej masakry ludności cywilnej w wiosce Izghe na granicy Nigerii i Kamerunu, zginęło 106 osób. * 15 lutego – Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2014: ** Kamil Stoch zdobył złoty medal olimpijski w skokach narciarskich (kat.: skocznia duża), został tym samym pierwszym w historii sportowcem, który zdobył dwa złote medale na jednych zimowych igrzyskach olimpijskich. ** Zbigniew Bródka zdobył złoty medal olimpijski w łyżwiarstwie szybkim (kat.: 1500m), wygrywając z holenderskim panczenistą Koenem Verweijem przewagą 3 milisekund. * 16 lutego – 18 osób zginęło w katastrofie samolotu linii Nepal Airlines, w nepalskiej miejscowości Machinelek. * 17 lutego – pilot samolotu Boeing 767 należącego do przewoźnika Ethiopian Airlines, którego rejs odbywał się z Addis Adeby (Etiopia) do Rzymu (Włochy), został przymusowo i bezprawnie przekierowany do Genewy. * 18 lutego – Euromajdan: początek trwającej kilka dni rewolucji na Ukrainie. Wskutek gwałtownego zaostrzenia się antyrządowych demonstracji i tym samym interwencji służb porządkowych polegającej na próbie spacyfikowania demonstrantów zginęło 26 osób, a około 1 100 zostało rannych. * 19 lutego – Euromajdan: służby bezpieczeństwa Ukrainy ogłosiły formalnie początek operacji antyterrorystycznej w całym kraju. Protesty antyrządowe rozpoczynają się również w wielu większych miastach na zachodzie kraju. * 20 lutego – Euromajdan: ** Unia Europejska rozpoczęła nakładanie sankcji na najważniejsze osoby z bliskiego otoczenia prorosyjskiego prezydenta Ukrainy Wiktora Janukowycza. ** W trzecim i ostatnim dniu gwałtownych starć w Kijowie zginęło 75 osób, a 567 zostało rannych. * 20 lutego – Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2014: Pierwsi ukraińscy sportowcy zaczęli opuszczać zmagania w Soczi, w odpowiedzi na gwałtowne pogorszenie się sytuacji na Ukrainie spowodowanej antyrządowymi protestami. * 21 lutego – Euromajdan: ** była premier Ukrainy Julia Tymoszenko wyszła na wolność. ** prezydent Ukrainy Wiktor Janukowycz opuścił Kijów i udał się do Charkowa. ** wskutek osiągniętego porozumienia pomiędzy prezydentem Wiktorem Janukowyczem, a opozycją i negocjatorami UE doszło do: przywrócenia konstytucji z 2004 roku oraz zwołanie przedterminowych wyborów prezydenckich w kraju, które miały odbyć się najpóźniej pod koniec 2014 roku. * 22 lutego – Euromajdan: Wiktor Janukowycz formalnie przestał być prezydentem Ukrainy, natomiast Ołeksandr Turczynow objął funkcję przewodniczącego Rady Najwyższej Ukrainy. * 22 lutego – Matteo Renzi objął urząd premiera Włoch. * 22 lutego – Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2014: ** Katarzyna Bachleda-Curuś, Katarzyna Woźniak, Luiza Złotkowska oraz Natalia Czerwonka zdobyły srebrny medal olimpijski w łyżwiarstwie szybkim (kat.: bieg drużynowy). ** Zbigniew Bródka, Konrad Niedźwiedzki oraz Jan Szymański zdobyli brązowy medal olimpijski w łyżwiarstwie szybkim (kat.: bieg drużynowy). * 22 lutego – meksykańska policja ujęła Joaquína Guzmána Loerę * 23 lutego – Ołeksandr Turczynow objął urząd pełniącego obowiązki prezydenta Ukrainy. * 23 lutego – początek tzw. kryzysu krymskiego. * 23 lutego – zakończyły się zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Soczi. * 25 lutego – 59 osób zginęło w ataku bojowników Boko Haramu na szkołę średnią w Buni Yadi. * 25 lutego – Euromajdan, Kryzys krymski: ** swoją działalność zakończył Berkut. ** wydano list gończy za obalonym kilka dni temu prezydentem Wiktorem Janukowyczem. * 27 lutego – Arsenij Jaceniuk objął urząd premiera Ukrainy. Marzec * 1 marca – Kryzys krymski: Rada Federacji, jako wyższa izba rosyjskiego parlamentu, zezwoliła jednogłośnie na użycie sił zbrojnych na terytorium Ukrainy. * 1 marca – w ataku 4 nożowników (którzy później zmarli) na dworzec kolejowy w chińskim Kunmingu zginęło 29 osób, a 143 zostały ranne. * 2 marca – 86. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. * 2 marca – w serii zamachów w nigeryjskim Maiduguri zginęło ponad 100 osób. * 6 marca – Kryzys krymski: parlament na Krymie opowiedział się za zwołaniem wyborów referendalnych, w których respondenci mają opowiedzieć się za włączeniem Krymu do terytorium Rosji. * 7 marca – rozpoczęły się zimowe igrzyska paraolimpijskie w Soczi. * 8 marca – zaginął samolot pasażerski Boeing 777 malezyjskich linii lotniczych, lecący z Kuala Lumpur do Pekinu. Na pokładzie maszyny było 239 osób. * 9 marca – w irackim mieście Al-Hilla eksplodował wyładowany materiałami wybuchowymi minibus, w wyniku zamachu zginęło 45 osób, a 157 zostało rannych. * 11 marca – Kryzys krymski: parlament na Krymie przyjął deklarację niepodległości. * 12 marca – 8 osób zginęło, a 70 zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu gazu w bloku mieszkalnym w Nowym Jorku. * 15 marca – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich na Słowacji, do drugiej tury przeszli Robert Fico oraz Andrej Kiska. * 16 marca – odbyło się referendum na Krymie, w którym respondenci wyraźnie opowiedzieli się za przyłączeniem półwyspu do terytorium Federacji Rosyjskiej. * 16 marca – zakończyły się zimowe igrzyska paraolimpijskie w Soczi. * 17 marca – Kryzys krymski: Zachód, czyli USA i UE, rozpoczął nakładanie sankcji gospodarczych na Rosję w odwecie za działania dążące do próby przejęcia Półwyspu Krymskiego. * 18 marca – 27 osób zginęło w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki i późniejszej strzelaninie, w hotelu Amalo położonym w somalijskim mieście Buuloburde. * 18 marca – Kryzys krymski: oficjalnie podpisano traktat między Rosją i Krymem o przyjęciu Republiki Krymu do Federacji Rosyjskiej, mimo tych działań arena międzynarodowa nie uznała takiej aneksji. * 18 marca – rozpoczęła się epidemia gorączki krwotocznej Ebola w Afryce Zachodniej. * 21 marca – Kryzys krymski: ** prezydent Rosji Władimir Putin podpisał akty ratyfikacyjne traktatu umożliwiającego aneksję Krymu, do którego doszło 18 marca tego roku oraz dokonał zmian w rosyjskiej konstytucji, związanych z dodaniem dodatkowych dwóch podmiotów federacji. ** Unia Europejska i Ukraina podpisały w Brukseli polityczną część umowy stowarzyszeniowej. * 22 marca – amerykańska miejscowość Oso w stanie Waszyngton uległa całkowitemu zniszczeniu wskutek powodzi i lawin błotnych, zginęły 43 osoby, a 4 zostały ranne. * 22 marca – na jeziorze Alberta pomiędzy Demokratyczną Republiką Konga i Ugandą doszło do katastrofy łodzi z uchodźcami, utonęło 251 osób. * 23 marca – zakończył się PŚ w skokach narciarskich (2013/14), klasyfikację generalną i tym samym Kryształową Kulę po raz pierwszy w karierze wygrał Kamil Stoch. * 25 marca – Kryzys krymski: Organizacja Bezpieczeństwa i Współpracy w Europie rozpoczęła swoją misję obserwacyjną w związku z pogarszającą się sytuacją polityczną na Krymie. * 29 marca – Kryzys krymski: zjazd Tatarów krymskich w Bachczysaraju przyjął uchwałę o realizacji przez naród Tatarów krymskich prawa do samookreślania się na swoim historycznym terytorium – na Krymie. * 29 marca – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich na Słowacji, którą wygrał Andrej Kiska. * 31 marca – Manuel Valls objął urząd premiera Francji. Kwiecień * 1 kwietnia – północne wybrzeże Chile nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 8,2°R. Zginęło 6 osób, a 9 zostało rannych. * 5 kwietnia – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich w Afganistanie, do drugiej tury przeszli Aszraf Ghani oraz Abdullah Abdullah. * 6 kwietnia – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne na Węgrzech, które wygrała koalicja Fidesz-KDMP. * 6 kwietnia – rozpoczęła się wojna w Donbasie, której jedną z bezpośrednich przyczyn było wywieszenie flagi rosyjskiej na gmachu siedziby administracji obwodowej w Doniecku. * 7 kwietnia – Kryzys krymski, Wojna w Donbasie: prorosyjscy separatyści proklamowali powstanie Donieckiej Republiki Ludowej. * 8 kwietnia – formalnie zakończyło się wsparcie techniczne dla systemu operacyjnego Microsoftu, Windows XP. * 11 kwietnia – Kryzys krymski: parlament Krymu uchwalił nową konstytucję, która zakłada, że Republika Krymu jest prawnym i demokratycznym państwem w składzie Federacji Rosyjskiej, a stosunki Republiki Krymu z Federacją Rosyjską określa umowa. * 12 kwietnia – Wojna w Donbasie: rozpoczęło się oblężenie Słowiańska. * 14 kwietnia – 88 osób zginęło, ponad 200 zostało rannych w eksplozji dwóch bomb, która nastąpiła w zatłoczonym przystanku autobusowym w nigeryjskiej Ndżandży. * 14 kwietnia – 276 uczennic szkoły w nigeryjskim mieście Chibok zostało nocą porwanych przez bojowników Boko Haramu. * 15 kwietnia – Wojna w Donbasie: siły zbrojne Ukrainy włączyły się do operacji antyterrorystycznej wymierzonej w bojowników prorosyjskich, którzy okupują obwody ługański i doniecki. * 16 kwietnia – w pobliżu wyspy Czedżu zatonął statek pasażerski MV Sewol, w wyniku katastrofy tego statku utonęły 304 osoby, a 172 ocalały. * 18 kwietnia – 16 osób zginęło, a 9 odniosło obrażenia w wyniku powstałej lawiny na Mount Evereście. * 25 kwietnia – koncern Microsoft oficjalnie przejął fińską firmę specjalizującą się w produkcji telefonów komórkowych Nokia. * 25 kwietnia – Wojna w Donbasie: ** prorosyjscy separatyści dokonali w Słowiańsku uprowadzenia autobusu wiozącego siedmiu członków misji obserwacyjnej OBWE, wśród osób porwanych był Polak. ** w czasie tej wojny została zestrzelona przez prorosyjskich bojowników pierwsza maszyna latająca, w wyniku późniejszej katastrofy śmigłowca Mi-8 ranny został pilot. * 27 kwietnia – Aleksandar Vučić objął urząd premiera Serbii. * 27 kwietnia – Kryzys krymski, Wojna w Donbasie: prorosyjscy separatyści proklamowali powstanie Ługańskiej Republiki Ludowej. * 27 kwietnia – na placu św. Piotra odbyły się uroczystości kanonizacyjne papieży: Jana XXIII i Jana Pawła II. Maj * 2 maja – kinowa premiera filmu Niesamowity Spider-Man 2 w reżyserii Marca Webba. * 2 maja – Kryzys krymski, Wojna w Donbasie: przez ukraińską Odessę przetoczyły się demonstracje, które w ostateczności przeistoczyły się w gwałtowne starcia. Zginęło 48 osób, a 247 zostało rannych. * 2 maja – prowincję Badachszan na Afganistanie dotknęły potężne ulewy oraz lawiny błotne, w ich wyniku zginęło od 350 do 2 700 osób. * 7 maja – premier Tajlandii Yingluck Shinawatra ustąpiła ze stanowiska. * 10 maja – tzw. austriacka drag queen Conchita Wurst utworem Rise Like A Phoenix została zwyciężczynią 59. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w Kopenhadze. * 11 maja – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich na Litwie, do drugiej tury przeszli ubiegająca się o reelekcję Dalia Grybauskaitė oraz Zigmantas Balčytis. * 11 maja – Wojna w Donbasie: na Krymie miało miejsce aresztowanie ukraińskiego reżysera Ołeha Sencowa. * 11 maja – Wojna w Donbasie: odbyło się referendum niepodległościowe, w którym respondenci opowiedzieli się za niepodległością dla obwodów donieckiego i ługańskiego. * 13 maja – doszło do katastrofy górniczej w tureckiej Somie, w jej wyniku zginęło 301 górników, a ponad 80 odniosło obrażenia. * 13 maja – przez południowo-wschodnią część Europy przetoczyły się powodzie, które trwały 2 tygodnie. Największe straty odnotowano w Serbii oraz w Bośni i Hercegowinie, ogółem w ich wyniku zginęło 86 osób. * 16 maja – 12 osób zginęło, a 70 zostało rannych w podwójnym zamachu bombowym w Nairobi. * 17 maja – w katastrofie rządowego samolotu Antonow An-74, na pokładzie którego znajdowało się kilku polityków z Laosu, mającej miejsce w prowincji Xieng Khouang, zginęło 16 osób, a 1 została ranna. * 20 maja – 118 osób zginęło, a 56 zostało rannych w wyniku eksplozji dwóch samochodów-pułapek w nigeryjskim mieście Dżos, zamachy miały miejsce w markecie i na przystanku autobusowym. * 20 maja – generał Prayuth Chan-ocha wprowadził stan wojenny w Tajlandii. * 20 maja – pod Naro-Fominskiem w obwodzie moskiewskim wykoleił się pociąg pasażerski z 394 osobami w środku. Zginęło 9 osób, a 51 zostało rannych. * 22 maja – 39 cywili i 4 sprawców zginęło, a ponad 90 zostało rannych w ataku terrorystycznym w chińskim Urumczi. * 22 maja – generał Prayuth Chan-ocha dokonał przewrotu wojskowego w odpowiedzi na kryzys polityczny. * 22 maja – rozpoczęły się trwające cztery dni wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego. * 22 maja – Wojna w Donbasie: 18 ukraińskich żołnierzy zginęło, a 10 zostało rannych w następstwie zorganizowanej przez bojowników prorosyjskich zasadzki pod Wołnowachą. * 23 maja – 7 osób (w tym sprawca) zginęło, a 14 zostało rannych w serii strzelanin w pobliżu Uniwersytetu Kalifornijskiego w Isla Vista (USA). * 24 maja – w strzelaninie w muzeum żydowskim w stolicy Belgii Brukseli, zginęły 4 osoby. Był to pierwszy atak terrorystyczny tzw. Państwa Islamskiego (ówcześnie Islamskiego Państwa w Iraku i Lewancie) na terytorium Europy. * 25 maja – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich na Litwie, którą wygrała Dalia Grybauskaitė. * 25 maja – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie na Ukrainie, które wygrał Petro Poroszenko. * 26 maja – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Egipcie, które wygrał Abd al-Fattah as-Sisi. * 26 maja – Wojna w Donbasie: rozpoczęła się I bitwa o lotnisko w Doniecku. W pierwszym dniu bitwy zginęło wg różnych źródeł od 33 do 100 osób. * 29 maja – Wojna w Donbasie: pod Słowiańskiem zestrzelono śmigłowiec Mi-18, zginęło 14 wojskowych, w tym generał Wołodymyr Kulczycki. Czerwiec * 1 czerwca – 40 osób zginęło, a 19 zostało rannych w wybuchu bomby na boisku do gry w piłkę nożną w nigeryjskim mieście Mubi. * 2 czerwca – król Hiszpanii Jan Karol I Burbon ogłosił abdykację. * 4 czerwca – w Brukseli odbył się pierwszy od 1997 roku szczyt grupy G7, ósme państwo – Rosja – zostało zawieszone w związku z aneksją Krymu. * 7 czerwca – French Open 2014: Marija Szarapowa została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 7 czerwca – Petro Poroszenko objął urząd prezydenta Ukrainy. * 8 czerwca – 26 cywili oraz 10 napastników zginęło, a 18 zostało rannych w ataku terrorystycznym na lotnisko w Karaczi. * 8 czerwca – Abd al-Fattah as-Sisi objął urząd prezydenta Egiptu. * 8 czerwca – French Open 2014: Rafael Nadal został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 10 czerwca – Islamskie Państwo w Iraku i Lewancie zdobyło miasto Mosul, jego zajęcie było bezpośrednią przyczyną ogłoszenia przez tą organizację terrorystyczną kalifatu. * 12 czerwca – na stadionie Arena Corinthians rozpoczęły się XX Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej, imprezę zainaugurował rozgrywany tutaj mecz pomiędzy Brazylią i Chorwacją (wynik 3:1). * 14 czerwca – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Afganistanie, którą wygrał Aszraf Ghani. * 14 czerwca – Wojna w Donbasie: 49 osób zginęło w wyniku zestrzelenia wojskowego samolotu Ił-76 w pobliżu lotniska w Ługańsku. * 15 czerwca – 60 osób zginęło w atakach bojowników Al-Szababu na kilka budynków użyteczności publicznej w kenijskiej miejscowości Mpeketoni. * 17 czerwca – przez Bułgarię i Rumunię przetoczyły się potężne powodzie, zginęło 16 osób. * 18 czerwca – hiszpańscy piłkarze biorący udział w mundialu w Brazylii oraz broniący tytułów mistrza świata i Europy w piłce nożnej, odpadli z turnieju po porażce z Chile wynikiem 0:2. * 19 czerwca – Filip VI Burbon został królem Hiszpanii. * 20 czerwca – Wojna w Donbasie: prezydent Ukrainy Petro Poroszenko ogłosił zawieszenie broni na okres minimum siedmiu dni. W ciągu całej wojny był to pierwszy rozejm między ukraińską armią, a prorosyjskimi separatystami. * 24 czerwca – Wojna w Donbasie: pomimo nadal trwającego zawieszenia broni doszło do zestrzelenia śmigłowca Mi-8 należącego do ukraińskich sił zbrojnych. W wyniku katastrofy maszyny pod Słowiańskiem zginęło 9 osób. * 29 czerwca – Państwo Islamskie ogłosiło kalifat. Lipiec * 1 lipca – odbyło się inauguracyjne posiedzenie VIII Parlamentu Europejskiego. * 5 lipca – Wimbledon 2014: Petra Kvitová została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 5 lipca – Wojna w Donbasie: zakończyło się oblężenie Słowiańska. * 6 lipca – Wimbledon 2014: Novak Đoković został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 8 lipca – po rozegraniu meczu półfinałowego mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej w Brazylii, pomiędzy Brazylią i Niemcami (1:7), niemiecki napastnik Miroslav Klose został samodzielnym liderem klasyfikacji najlepszych strzelców w historii w turniejach tej rangi (16 strzelonych bramek). * 8 lipca – rozpoczęła się [[operacja Ochronny Brzeg|operacja Ochronny Brzeg]]. * 9 lipca – uformował się tajfun Rammasun, w jego wyniku zginęło 195 osób. * 11 lipca – Wojna w Donbasie: pod Donieckiem miały miejsce ataki rakietowe na ukraińskich żołnierzy, zginęło 19 osób, a około 100 odniosło obrażenia. * 13 lipca – Niemcy w meczu finałowym mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej w Brazylii pokonały wynikiem 1:0 Argentynę i zdobyła czwarty tytuł mistrza świata. * 13 lipca – Wojna w Donbasie: 1 osoba zginęła wskutek ostrzału rosyjskiego miasta Donieck, 2 innych zostało rannych. * 15 lipca – 24 osoby zginęły, a 160 zostało rannych w katastrofie pociągu moskiewskiego metra. * 15 lipca – w afgańskiej prowincji Paktika doszło do jednego z najtragiczniejszych w skutkach w zamachów z użyciem samochodu-pułapki w historii Afganistanu. W eksplozji, która miała miejsce w zatłoczonym markecie, zginęło 89 osób, a dziesiątki zostały ranne. * 17 lipca – Wojna w Donbasie: pod ukraińską miejscowością Hrabowe został zestrzelony samolot pasażerski Boeing 777-200ER należący do przewoźnika Malaysia Airlines, w katastrofie strąconej maszyny zginęło 298 osób. * 19 lipca – w katastrofie drogowej w Dreźnie, z udziałem dwóch autokarów: polskiego i ukraińskiego oraz polskiego mikrobusu, zginęło 11 osób, a 69 zostało rannych. * 22 lipca – Lot MH17, Wojna w Donbasie: delegacja przewoźnika Malaysia Airlines otrzymała od prorosyjskich separatystów obie czarne skrzynki zestrzelonego kilka dni temu samolotu pasażerskiego nad Ukrainą. * 23 lipca – 48 osób zginęło, a 10 zostało rannych w katastrofie samolotu ATR 72-500 lecącego z Kaohsiung do Magong, w Peskadorach. * 23 lipca – Lot MH17: do Holandii przyleciały pierwsze ciała śmiertelnych ofiar zestrzelenia samolotu malezyjskich linii lotniczych nad Ukrainą. * 24 lipca – 15 osób zginęło, a ponad 200 zostało rannych w ostrzale szkoły ONZ w mieście Bajt Hanun na północy Strefy Gazy. * 24 lipca – Europejski Trybunał Praw Człowieka w Strasburgu ukarał Polskę w sprawie tzw. tajnych więzień CIA. * 24 lipca – Fu’ad Masum objął urząd prezydenta Iraku. * 24 lipca – ostrzelano konwój wiozący więźniów na północ od Bagdadu, zginęło 60 osób. * 24 lipca – pod malijskim miastem Gossi rozbił się samolot pasażerski McDonnell Douglas MD-83 należący do Air Algerie, zginęło 110 pasażerów i 6 członków załogi. * 24 lipca – Re’uwen Riwlin objął urząd prezydenta Izraela. * 27 lipca – doholowano statek Costa Concordia, który uległ katastrofie w styczniu 2012 roku. * 27 lipca – Wojna w Donbasie: ** ostrzelano miasto Gorłówka na wschodzie Ukrainy, w wyniku ostrzału zginęło 30 osób. ** podczas walk pomiędzy armią ukraińską i prorosyjskimi separatystami ciężko ranna została polska dziennikarka Bianka Zalewska. * 30 lipca – 251 osób zginęło lub zaginęło po tym, jak lawina błotna doszczętnie zniszczyła indyjską wieś Malin. Sierpień * 1 sierpnia – władze Federacji Rosyjskiej nałożyły embargo na polskie owoce i warzywa, najprawdopodobniej w odwecie za sankcje nałożone przez Zachód. * 2 sierpnia – w wybuchu w fabryce w chińskim mieście Kunszan zginęło 146 osób, a 114 zostało rannych. * 3 sierpnia – powiat Ludian w chińskiej prowincji Junnan nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,1°R. Zginęło 617 osób, a 3 143 zostało rannych. * 7 sierpnia – prezydent USA Barack Obama zezwolił armii na interweniowanie na terytoriach kontrolowanych przez Państwo Islamskie, przy użyciu lotnictwa. * 7 sierpnia – Wojna w Donbasie: rozpoczęła się bitwa o Iłowajsk. * 8 sierpnia – amerykańskie lotnictwo rozpoczęło bombardowanie pozycji Państwa Islamskiego w Iraku (później także w Syrii). W wyniku pierwszego dnia nalotów zginęło 45 dżihadystów, a 60 zostało rannych. * 9 sierpnia – doszło do zabójstwa czarnoskórego mężczyzny Michaela Browna, co zapoczątkowało trwające rok kilkuetapowe protesty w Ferguson. * 10 sierpnia – 39 osób zginęło, a 9 zostało rannych w katastrofie samolotu HESA IrAn 140-100 należącego do Sepahan Airlines. Maszyna lecąca z Teheranu do Tabasu rozbiła się na lotnisku w Teheranie. * 10 sierpnia – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Turcji, które wygrał Recep Tayyip Erdoğan. * 12 sierpnia – Wojna w Donbasie: rozpoczęło się niesienie pomocy humanitarnej dla mieszkańców obwodu donieckiego i ługańskiego. Terytorium Ukrainy przekroczył tzw. biały konwój, składał się on z 280 rosyjskich ciężarówek. * 13 sierpnia – Wojna w Donbasie: prorosyjscy separatyści urządzili zasadzkę pod Donieckiem, ostrzeliwując autobus wiozący żołnierzy Prawego Sektora, zginęło 12 osób. * 15 sierpnia – Wojna w Donbasie: na terytorium Ukrainy wkroczyły pierwsze jednostki rosyjskiej armii. Broniące się w Donbasie ukraińskie siły zbrojne odparły atak, niszcząc im 23 pojazdy opancerzone. * 18 sierpnia – Wojna w Donbasie: 17 osób zginęło, a 6 zostało rannych w ostrzale konwoju wiozącego uchodźców pod Nowoswitliwką, w pobliżu Ługańska. * 20 sierpnia – 133 osoby zginęły, a 122 zostały ranne w wyniku osuwisk w prefekturze Hiroszima (Japonia). * 22 sierpnia – w ataku terrorystycznym na meczet w irackiej miejscowości Bin Wais zginęły 73 osoby, a dziesiątki zostało rannych. * 28 sierpnia – Recep Tayyip Erdoğan objął urząd prezydenta Turcji. * 30 sierpnia – premier Polski Donald Tusk został formalnie wybrany na stanowisko przewodniczącego Rady Europejskiej. Wrzesień * 2 września – 557 osób zginęło wskutek powodzi, które w okresie kilku tygodni przetaczały się przez Indie i Pakistan. * 2 września – Wojna w Donbasie: zakończyła się bitwa o Iłowajsk. * 5 września – Wojna w Donbasie: podpisano tzw. Protokół miński. * 7 września – US Open 2014: Serena Williams została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 8 września – US Open 2014: Marin Čilić został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 11 września – około 500 imigrantów utonęło w wyniku katastrofy niewielkiego promu w pobliżu Malty. * 18 września – odbyło się referendum niepodległościowe w Szkocji, w której respondenci opowiedzieli się przeciwko oderwaniu się od Wielkiej Brytanii. * 19 września – chińska tenisistka Na Li ogłosiła zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 26 września – austriacki skoczek narciarski i trzykrotny mistrz olimpijski z Turynu i Vancouver, Thomas Morgenstern zakończył karierę sportową. * 26 września – w meksykańskim mieście Igaula uprowadzonych zostało 43 studentów, policjanci dotychczas potwierdzili, że ośmiu z nich zginęło. * 26 września – rozpoczęły się protesty w Hongkongu. * 27 września – w wyniku erupcji wulkanu Ontake w Japonii zginęło 58 osób. * 29 września – Aszraf Ghani objął urząd prezydenta Afganistanu. Październik * 1 października – 15 osób zginęło, a 3 zostały ranne wskutek serii wybuchów w zakładzie zbrojeniowym, w bułgarskiej miejscowości Gorni Łom (obwód Widin). * 1 października – Jens Stoltenberg objął urząd sekretarza generalnego NATO. * 1 października – Wojna w Donbasie: w najbardziej tragicznym w skutkach, od czasu podpisania porozumień w Mińsku we wrześniu 2014 roku, ostrzale w Doniecku zginęło 18 osób, a 60 zostało rannych. Ostrzał artyleryjski miał miejsce przed szkołą i na przystanku autobusowym. * 5 października – francuski kierowca F1 Jules Bianchi miał poważny wypadek podczas wyścigu o GP Japonii, w wyniku obrażeń zmarł dziewięć miesięcy później. * 5 października – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich w Brazylii, do drugiej tury przeszli ubiegająca się o reelekcję Dilma Rousseff oraz Aécio Neves. * 6 października – John O’Keefe, May-Britt Moser oraz Edvard I. Moser zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny i fizjologii, za odkrycie tzw. GPS-mózgu. * 7 października – Isamu Akasaki, Hiroshi Amano oraz Shūji Nakamura zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki, za wynalezienie wydajnej diody emitującej niebieskie światło. * 7 października – uformował się cyklon Hudhud, w jego wyniku zginęły 124 osoby. * 8 października – Eric Betzig, Stefan Hell oraz William E. Moerner zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie chemii, za rozwój mikroskopii fluorescencyjnej wysokiej rozdzielczości. * 9 października – Patrick Modiano został laureatem literackiej Nagrody Nobla. * 10 października – Malala Yousafzai oraz Kailash Satyarthi zostali laureatami Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla, za walkę z ciemiężeniem dzieci i młodych ludzi oraz o prawo wszystkich dzieci do nauki. * 13 października – Jean Tirole został laureatem nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie ekonomii, za analizę siły rynku oraz regulacji. * 14 października – cyklon Hudhud, który pustoszył Indie i Nepal, doprowadził do lawiny górskiej w himalajskich szczytach Annapurna oraz Dhaulagiri, zginęły 43 osoby (w tym 3 Polaków). * 15 października – portal społecznościowy Facebook uruchomił funkcję Safety Check. * 17 października – 16 osób zginęło, a 11 zostało rannych w wyniku runięcia kraty wentylacyjnej podczas koncertu pod Seulem. * 21 października – sąd w Pretorii skazał niepełnosprawnego lekkoatletę Oscara Pistoriusa na karę 5 lat więzienia za zabójstwo Reevy Steinkamp. * 22 października – w ataku terrorystycznym na budynek kanadyjskiego parlamentu w Ottawie zginęły 2 osoby (w tym sprawca, a 3 zostały ranne). * 24 października – w ataku bojowników Państwa Islamskiego na żołnierzy na półwyspie Synaj zginęły 33 osoby. * 26 października – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Brazylii, którą wygrała ubiegająca się o reelekcję Dilma Rousseff. * 26 października – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne na Ukrainie, które wygrał Front Ludowy pod przewodnictwem premiera Arsenija Jaceniuka. * 31 października – 1 osoba zginęła, a 1 została ranna w katastrofie statku kosmicznego VSS Enterprise należącego do Virgin Galactic, na kalifornijskiej pustyni Mojave. Listopad * 2 listopada – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich w Rumunii, do drugiej tury przeszli Klaus Iohannis oraz Victor Ponta. * 2 listopada – w pakistańskiej miejscowości Wagah doszło do samobójczego ataku bombowego, w którym zginęło 60 osób, a 100 zostało rannych. * 3 listopada – służby ratunkowe odnalazły ciało ostatniej, 32. ofiary śmiertelnej katastrofy statku Costa Concorda ze stycznia 2012 roku. * 3 listopada – w Nowym Jorku oddano do użytku One World Trade Center. * 9 listopada – odbyło się nieuznawane przez arenę międzynarodową referendum niepodległościowe w Katalonii, w której respondenci opowiedzieli się za niepodległością. * 10 listopada – 47 osób zginęło w samobójczym zamachu bombowym na szkołę w nigeryjskim mieście Potiskum. * 13 listopada – Parlament Europejski ratyfikował umowę stowarzyszeniową z Mołdawią. * 16 listopada – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Rumunii, którą wygrał Klaus Iohannis. * 18 listopada – 8 osób zginęło, a 7 zostało rannych w zamachu w synagodze w Jerozolimie. * 22 listopada – 28 osób zostało zabitych wskutek uprowadzenia autobusu na północy Kenii. Terroryści po akcie porwania rozpoczęli masakrę pasażerów w pojeździe. * 23 listopada – w afgańskiej prowincji Paktika przeprowadzono samobójczy zamach bombowy na meczu siatkówki halowej, zginęło 61 osób, a 60 zostało rannych. * 25 listopada – 78 osób zginęło w podwójnym samobójczym zamachu bombowym w nigeryjskim Maiduguri. * 28 listopada – w potrójnym zamachu bombowym i późniejszej masakrze cywili w kościele w nigeryjskim mieście Kano zginęło 120 osób, a 260 zostało rannych. Grudzień * 1 grudnia – były polski premier Donald Tusk objął funkcję przewodniczącego Rady Europejskiej. * 4 grudnia – 26 osób zginęło, a 36 zostało rannych w ataku na siedzibę gazety lokalnej w Groznym (Czeczenia, Rosja). * 11 grudnia – kinowa premiera filmu Starzec z Restelo, ostatniej produkcji w reżyserii Manoela de Oliveiry. * 15 grudnia – 3 osoby (w tym sprawca) zginęły, a 4 zostały ranne w ataku terrorysty na kawiarnię w Sydney. * 16 grudnia – 31 osób zginęło w wybuchach dwóch samochodów-pułapek w jemeńskim mieście Radaa. * 16 grudnia – francuski piłkarz Thierry Henry ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 16 grudnia – siedmioro bojowników należących do Tehrik-i-Taliban Pakistan dokonało masakry oraz masowego wzięcia zakładników w szkole wojskowej w Peszawarze. Po trwającej kilkanaście godzin operacji służb antyterrorystycznych policja zastrzeliła 7 zamachowców, przedtem terroryści zabili 141 osób i ranili 114 innych. * 17 grudnia – władze Stanów Zjednoczonych obwieściły wznowienie stosunków dyplomatycznych z Kubą. * 21 grudnia – Klaus Iohannis objął urząd prezydenta Rumunii. * 25 grudnia – kinowa premiera filmu Wywiad ze Słońcem Narodu w reżyserii Evana Golberga i Setha Rogena. * 27 grudnia – Andriej Kobiakow objął urząd premiera Białorusi. * 28 grudnia – 13 osób zginęło w wyniku pożaru statku pasażerskiego MS Norman Atlantic w pobliżu portu wodnego w greckiej miejscowości Igumenitsa. * 28 grudnia – samolot pasażerski Airbus A320-216 należący do Indonesia AirAsia rozbił się na Morzu Jawajskim, zginęły 162 osoby. * 31 grudnia – 36 osób zginęło, a 49 zostało rannych w wyniku powstałej paniki podczas obchodów sylwestra w Szanghaju. * 31 grudnia – zakończył się udział amerykańskich i polskich sił zbrojnych, które regularnie walczyły w Afganistanie od października 2001 roku. Kategoria:2014